Day by Day, SMA Namimori
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Cerita Tsuna dengan temen-temennya yang bisa dibilang 'BIDANG MIRING!/Warning: bahasa gaol, gaje, OOC, OOT, de el el


_**Day by Day, SMA Namimori **_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Warning: bahasa gaol, gaje, OOC, OOT, de el el **_

_**And...a little bit yaoi **_

_**Chapter 01: Test Error, Harlem Shake, and Jumbled Night**_

Suatu pagi yang cerah – percaya gak percaya, nanti pasti bakalan ribut – disebuah sekolah ternama yaitu SMA Namimori, meskipun di sebut sekolah ternama, tapi pasti pada enggak ngira, kalo murid-muridnya itu pada 'Bidang miring' semua alias SINTING!

Terutama satu kelas yang bisa dibilang rekor sintingnya melebihi kelas lain, sebut aja kelas X-D bukan Xtra Ordinary, ya.

"Eh, eh. Hari ini ada ulangan, yah?" Tanya seorang anak yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip anak SMP daripada anak SMA – Tsunayoshi Sawada – atau enggak bisa dibilang 'trap gagal' karena badannya 'yang kurus, kering, kecil kaya pentil sepeda #Di X Burner. Sayangnya rambutnya kayak kakaknya si 'Bule gagal' A.K.A Sawada Ieyatsu atau nama gadungannya biasa disebut Giotto, kayak rumput cetar membahana badai kesetrum!

"Ho oh. Ada ulangan sejarah bab 1 sampe 5, gue males belajar, soalnya ada PE ER dari pak Reborn, kalo gak dikerjain bisa-bisa gue jadi dodol ayam sama dia!" ujar Gokudera Hayato, eh, jangan salah sangka, lho! Meskipun rambutnya kaya kakek-kakek kena tepung, dia masih muda!#di lempar dinamit.

"OH IYA! GUE LUPA PE ER DARI PAK REBORN TO THE EXTREME! NANTI GUE DIHUKUM TO THE EXTREME!" Teriak Ryohei Sasagawa, si maniak Extreme.

"Hah? Pak Kebon? Siape tuh? Guru baru?" Tanya Hibari Kyoya si prefek sekolah yang tiba-tiba jadi congek, mungkin efek dari si Ryohei.

"Ituh, Pak Reborn!" ujar Yamamoto main Jebe-jebe.

"Pak Bonbon? Apaan lagi tuh?" Hibari masih aja budek.

"PAK REBORN!" Teriak Gokudera. "Pa-Pak Ambon?"

"ADUUHH! PUSING GUE NGOMONG AMA ELO! KAGAK KONEK LU DARITADI! PAK REBORN GOBLOK! PAK REBORN!" Teriak Yamamoto gak sabaran.

"Oh – Pak Kebon-"

"LU NGOMONG 'PAK KEBON' LAGI GUE TAMPOL!"

"AYO SINI COBA! COBA LO TAMPOL GUEE!"

"ITU LU DENGER?!"

"TADI CUMA BERCANDA BEGO!"

"KOK MALAH BERCANDA, SIH?! BERCANDA JANGAN BIKIN EMOSI!"

"OI!" Panggil Pak Reborn yang udah ada di depan kelas entah dari kapan, yang jelas hanya sang author dan Tuhan yang tahu hal itu #dibunuh. Sementara itu, Yamamoto sama Hibari masih ribut aja(weh, Yamamoto nyari mati -3-)

"DUEL YOK, DUEL!"

"AYO AJA! SINILAH SAMA GUE! BARCA SAMA MILAN!"

"KOK JADI NYAMBUNG KE BOLA?!"

"LAIK LAIK MEH!"

"KALIAN BERHENTI, HOI!" semprot Pak Reborn, Hibari dan Yamamoto langsung bungkam dan kembali ke tempat duduk – dengan terpaksa –.

"Oke, kita mulai ulangan Sejarahnya." Pak Reborn membagi-bagikan kertas ulangan. Tampang anak-anak langsung 'men-JGER' dengan background kilat putih-putih. Dan memasang tampang 'WHAT?!'

"Gi-gimana, nih?!" Tsuna langsung gemetaran dan membaca soal pertama. Dan 0,5 detik kemudian, dia langsung cengo sambil nge-batin: 'Apa-apaan nih?! Gak ada hubungannya sama sejarah!'. Mau tahu soalnya kaya apa? Cek dimari.

**1. Apakah saya ganteng? (Yang jawab 'enggak' nyawa melayang) **

Jawaban:

Tsuna: iya iya aja dah

Hibari: Enggak, muka kau macam badut kecepirit! (nyari mati)

Gokudera: Ih, sumpah deh! Bapak tuh paling guanteng! Pacaran, yuk! (Stress nih anak satu)

Yamamoto: Emboh, ra tau ah, gelap! (sejak kapan Yamamoto bisa bahasa Jawa?!)

Mukuro: Yang ada gantengan saya

Ryohei: JELEK TO THE EXTREME! (cucunya mad dog, nih!)

Dino: ngaca sana! Baru deh tau jawabannya!

Byakuran: lebih ganteng Marshmallowku sayang

**2. Apa warna kolornya Tsuna? **

Tsuna: ...

Hibari: random, mejikuhibiniu

Gokudera: ...

Yamamoto: gak pake kolor

Mukuro: gambar nanas, kali!

Ryohei: WARNA KUNING TO THE EXTREME!

Dino: Gambar muka Enzo kali!

Byakuran: MENEKETEHE!

**3.κυνήγησαν το σκύλο**

Tsuna: Apaan nih?

Hibari: Au ah, terang

Gokudera: maksud?

Yamamoto: OM REBORN KECEBUR GOT (Nih anak bener-bener nekad)

Mukuro: TSUNA UKE KU TERSAYANG (Tsuna kejang-kejang setelah ngelirik lembar jawaban Mukuro)

Ryohei: HUAA! BINGUNG TO THE EXTREME! (Dilemparin barang-barang kelas karena koar-koar mulu)

Dino: bahasa cetar membahana

Byakuran: ASDFGHKL

**4. Arti dari soal nomor 3? **

ALL: GUBRAGH!

**5. Tulislah salah satu contoh tulisan 4L4Y **

Tsuna: Gue gak alay.

Hibari: ...

Gokudera: LuPh JyuuD41m3 Pho3L3p3L (terjemahan: Love Jyuudaime forever)

Yamamoto: G0kUd3R4 MyLh03pH3Ly Uk3 (Terjemahan: Gokudera my lovely Uke)

Mukuro: 1LuPh T5Un4Y05sH13 Ph03L3ph3l 4NdH 3P3L (Terjemahan: i love Tsunayoshi forever and ever)

Ryohei: GAK BISA TO THE EXTREME! (Di lemparin lagi karena gembar-gembor mulu)

Dino: 14M B3AuTt1Ph03L (I am beautiful #udah aah, mata author udah sakit)

Byakuran: 1LuPh M41M4r5Hm4ll0w (terjemahkan sendiri, yah)

**6. ****Apa yang kalian lakukan saat melihat Tsuna lagi joget-joget dikamar mandi?**

Tsuna: 'Nape gue lagi yang jadi korban?!'

Hibari: Lempar keluar

Gokudera: di rekam buat nambah koleksi

Yamamoto: gak tau, gak pernah liat

Mukuro: rekam terus ambil buat dipajang di kompi

Ryohei: IKUTAN JOGET TO THE EXTREME!

Dino: au ah.

Byakuran: ...

**7. Apa yang kalian lakukan jika ketauan nyolong Hibird-nya Hibari? buat Hibari, kalo lu dapetin mereka, apa yang lu lakukan? **

Tsuna: horror...

Hibari: kamikorosu, hukum mati, gue masukin mereka di list makan malam gue

Gokudera: gak berniat

Yamamoto: kalo nyolong Gokudera gue mau

Mukuro: Ane biasa nyolong kolor Tsuna –

Dino: Gak ada niat

Byakuran: mending nyolong Marshmallow...

"JADI LU YANG NYOLONG KOLOR GUE?! GUE CARI-CARIIN KAGAK KETEMU-TEMU! PANTESAN!" Teriak Tsuna dengan kursi pose 'Gak goyang barbel melayang' tapi bedanya ini pake kursi.

"TSUNA! DUDUK!" Bentak Pak Reborn yang lagi asik-asiknya main pistol.

"hh..." Tsuna terpaksa duduk lagi. Oke, mari kita lanjutkan.

**8. Air susu dibalas dengan...? **

Tsuna: air tuba

Hibari: air kopi, jadi kopi susu, deh!

Gokudera: air tuba

Yamamoto: air tuba

Mukuro: air tuba

Ryohei: AIR TUBA TO THE EXTREME!

Dino: air tuba

Byakuran: marshmallow

**9. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga...? **

Tsuna: Di gigit anjing, di tabrak motor, terus mati

Hibari: Di gigit anjing, di tabrak motor, terus mati

Gokudera: Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga mampus deh

Yamamoto: Bad Luck Brian

Mukuro: Bad Luck pohon jengkol nanas wati (?)

Dino: bad lucky lucky

Byakuran: Bad Marshmallow (apa hubungannya, coba?)

**10. Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita...? **

Tsuna: Runtuh

Hibari: kawin lagi

Gokudera: runtuh

Yamamoto: pisah kasur

Mukuro: emboh

Dino: kawin lagi

Byakuran: marshmallow (nih anak pikirannya Cuma marshmallow mulu)

"Kumpulkan lembar jawabannya." Dan murid-murid disitu hampir semuanya dalam keadaan setengah hidup setengah mati, bisa dibilang udah di ambang surga dan bumi. Tsuna Cuma miijitin jidat melihat soal-soal di ulangan itu yang hampir semuanya pertanyaan Gaje dan aneh. Entah Pak Reborn ini mabok, apa amnesia gara-gara ketiban, semuanya GAK TAU!

"Pulang yok." Ajak Mukuro gak sabaran.

"Mau ngapain? Mau kerumah gue? Gue takut kena damprat kakek ubanan tukang bawa borgol di rumah..." Timpal Hibari, tau kan siapa yang dimaksud 'kakek ubanan tukang bawa borgol'?

"Wakakakakak! Gak nyangka lo takut sama Alaude!" Dino cekikikan kaya kuntilanak cari pacar.

"Lha si tukang teriak-teriak mana?" tanya Mukuro. "Pulang, katanya mau ganti sempak." jelas Dino.

"Ke rumah lu aje deh, Tsun!" Ujar Yamamoto.

"Hah? Ngapain? Yang ada lu pada ngancurin rumah sama ngabisin jatah cemilan gue terus kabur!" Semprot Tsuna panjang lebar.

"Udah ah! Kerumah lu aja! Gue denger kemaren lu dapet Marshmallow, kan?" Tanya Byakuran yang masih aja tentang MARSHMALLOW!

"Ho oh, darimana lu tau?"

"SIKAT!" 6 anak sinting nan gila itu pun segera pergi sambil nyeret Tsuna yang udah K.O di tangan Byakuran sangking semangatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woi, mau ngapain, nih?" Tanya Byakuran yang kecewa setelah ngacak-ngacak kulkas Tsuna ternyata gak ada Marshmallow.

"Entahlah, terang..." Dino lagi sibuk main hape.

"Ini siang pasti terang, lah! Stupid!" ejek Gokudera.

"Eh, gue pinjem PSP-nya Giotto dong, Tsun!" Pinta Hibari dengan muka sok cool. Tsuna geleng-geleng.

"Gak boleh sama si Giotto, nanti aja kalo dia udah pulang kuliah!"

"Cepet atau elu gue kamikorosu, terus masuk list makan siang gue?" Ancem Hibari to the point, dengan terpaksa dan gak ikhlas tentunya, Tsuna langsung masuk ke kamar Giotto dan ngambil PSP tercinteh-nya, bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawanya sekali pun.

"Hoammh...muke gile, bosen gua..." Yamamoto nguap lebar kaya kuda nil gak tau aturan.

"Gimana kalo kita bikin 'Harlem Shake'?" Tawar Gokudera dengan lampu yang nyala remang-remang di atas kepala.

"Heh? 'Merem Shake'? kita nge-shake sambil merem-merem gitu? Kedap-kedip kaya orang gila, gitu?" Hibari penyakit congeknya kumat.

"HARLEM SHAKE, DODOL!" Teriak Tsuna Dkk minus Hibari yang akhirnya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Siapa yang nari duluan?" Tanya Mukuro sambil ngeluarin hapenya dari saku, kemudian mencari lagu buat Harlem Shake.

"Tsuna aja! Suruh dia joget-joget pake boxer!" Jawab Dino ngasal.

"Tsuna aja, dah...dia lebih cocok!" Yamamoto ikut-ikutan.

"Jyuudaime aja! Setuju gua!" Gokudera ikut nimbrung.

"Udah deh, Tsuna aja! Gue gak mau kena malu." Hibari ikut-ikutan juga.

"Oke! Deal! Tsuna duluan pake boxer!" Byakuran langsung nyosor.

"ENAKNYA DI ELU PADA! GUENYA YANG MALU!" Teriak Tsuna ngamuk.

"Siplah! Yang ngerekam si Hibari aja, ya." Mukuro pun menyetel lagu Harlem Shake keras-keras.

'CON LOS TERRORISTAS! AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!'

"Cepetan nari dong, Tsuna! Copot, copot!" Teriak Yamamoto.

"JANGAN KACANGIN GUE! LAGIPULA GUE GAK MAU!"

"Cepetan, dong! Cepetan! Udah nyala, nih!" Hibari mundur-mundur sambil ngerekam. Sementara Yamamoto pura-pura nungging, Gokudera pura-pura cuci muka, Byakuran malah asik makan marshmallow, Mukuro pura-pura nyanyi kecil, terus Dino tetep main hape.

"..." Tsuna pasrah, dengan terpaksa dia terpaksa ngelepas seragamnya dan nari-nari gajelas.

**_'CON LOS TERRORISTAS TAS TAS TAS TAS!_**

**_EE_**  
**_EE_**  
**_EE_**  
**_EE'_**

"Di pause dulu, cepetan pada nari!" Hibari ngasih kode, dan akhirnya, Mukuro pake topeng Ultraman, terus Byakuran pake kostum Marshmallow entah darimana, Dino gak mau tau, maka dia nyingkir, terus Yamamoto langsung goyang inul, Gokudera pake kostum petasan.

**'CON LOS TERRORISTAS!**  
**EE**  
**EE**  
**EE**  
**EE**  
**EE'**

Hibari berusaha nahan tawa ngeliat temen-temennya nari-nari gajelas – minus Dino – . Tiba-tiba...

PRAK! Hibari ngerasa dia nginjek sesuatu. Yang lain langsung berhenti nari dan menatap benda yang ada di kaki Hibari dengan horror.

Itu...

PSP punya si bule jejadian alias Giotto!

"GIMANA NIH?! ADUHH! GUE LUPA KALO GUE NARO TUH PSP DI KAKI GUE!" Hibari langsung panik dengan OOC-nya.

"MAKANYA GUE BILANG TUNGGU DULU! AKH!"

"GARA-GARA LU NIH!"

"BACOD!"

" (%((*&*($&(%)*$)$&*(%**&&^^!"

"ASDFGHJKL!"

"Tenang! Tenang! Giotto masih pulang nanti mal–"

"TSUNAA! BUKAIN PINTUNYA! ADA ALAUDE, NIH!" Teriak Giotto yang ternyata udah di depan pintu pager.

"MANA KATE LU PULANG MALEM?! HAAAHH?!"

"GUE KAGAK TAU! DIA KADANG-KADANG DATENG PERGI SEENAKNYA SENDIRI!"

"MAMPUSLAH GUE! ADA SI KAKEK-KAKEK UBANAN TUKANG BAWA BORGOL!"

**Sementara itu disaat mereka kalang kabut, Giotto sama Alaude pegel nungguin di luar...**

"Hoi, Giotto..." Alaude berbisik ke Giotto.

"Napeh?" tanya Giotto sambil nentengin kantong yang isinya gado-gado.

"Kok kayanya gue denger suara si Kyoya, yah?"

"Iya juga, kayanya di dalem rame banget...dan, perasaan gue gak enak..."

BRAK! JGREEK! Tsuna dengan tampang sok-sokan dibuat bego buka pintu, buka pager, terus dengan enggak sopannya lempar kunci ke tangan Giotto.

"KUNCI SENDIRI! KAGAK MAU TAU!" Teriak Tsuna dan langsung lari ke dalem rumah.

'Napa tuh anak? Curiga gua...' batin Giotto.

"Ooii–" Giotto menemukan ruang tamu yang udah berantakan kaya kapal bocor, terus anak-anak beringas nan sinting yang lagi duduk dengan muka pucat, sementara lagu harlem shake masih berputar, gak ada yang berani beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kalian...ngapain?"

"..."

"Kyoya ngapain disini?"

"..."

"Kenapa pada diem? Aku bawain gado-gado, nih!" Giotto menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan di depan Tsuna.

"..."

"Gak mau, nih?"

"..."

"Ganti baju, ah..." Giotto hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"JUANGAANN!" teriak Gokudera, tapi telat, dan–

"TIDAAAAKKK! MY LOVELY LOVELY PE ES PE! SIAPA YANG NGERUSAKIN?!" Hibari langsung di tunjuk, Hibari cengo.

'Penghianat! Gue cincang lo semua besok!'

"..."

'Crek' Alaude tau-tau langsung ngeborgol tangan Hibari.

'HOI! GUE BELOM NGOMONG APA-APA, NIH!' batin Hibari panik, tapi tetep pasang tampang sok cool meskipun udah pucet.

"Pulang." Kata Alaude jelas, singkat, dan padat. Anak-anak sinting ini langsung merinding dangdut.

"Ogah!" Hibari memilih nekad.

"Pulang!"

"Ogah!"

"Pulang. Sekarang. Juga. Atau..."

"KAGAK!"

"PULANG!"

"KAGAK MAU!"

"Sa-sabar..." Giotto merinding liat kakak-beradek ini, malah perang death glare.

"Ya udah kalo gak mau, jangan harap lu malem ini ada di rumah!"

"Yee! Gue nginep, sih! Melass!"

"..." Alaude udah hampir meledak.

"Gue pulang!" Alaude kalah bacod sama Hibari, saudara-saudara!

"Lu mau nginep?! Dirumah Jyuudaime?! Gak bakalan gue biarin! Gue ikut nginep!" protes Gokudera.

"Gue juga ikut! Gue pengen ngejaga Gokudera!"

"Gue gak mau Tsuna dicolong Hibari!"

"Gue ikut biar dapet marshmallow gratis!"

"Gue pulang...ada les nanti."

"Loh? Dino lu pulang?" tanya Mukuro. Dino ngangguk sambil ngambil tasnya. "Iye, nanti ada les, bai bai..."

"bye-bye, dodol!" timpal Byakuran sambil meralat.

"Bajunya gimana?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Pake bajunya Giotto!"

"Kenapa pake baju gua...?"

"Weh, malem ini kita ngapain?"

"Terus mau makan apa?"

"GUE JANGAN DIKACANGIN, SOMPRET!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

_**Next Chapter **_

"_**Oi...cerita hantu, yok!" **_

"_**Hooh!" **_

"_**Boleh, asal ada marshmallow!" **_

"_**Marshanda aja!" **_

"_**Daripada cerita hantu kurang greget! Kita uji nyali aja! Lagi pula besok libur!" **_

"_**Tumben otak lu jalan!" **_

"_**Otak gue diem aja tuh, wong gak punya kaki!" **_

"_**Mulai yok!" **_

"_**KAGAK MAU!" **_

"_**SIAPA SIH MALEM-MALEM GEMBAR-GEMBOR?! MAU GUE USIR?!" **_

"_**Sori..." **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bacotan Akane:

Yosh! Cerita kedua di fandom KHR, sumpah, gaje banget dan gak jauh beda sama yang lama, alur cerita juga berantakan dan kagak nyambung, bahasa gaul juga, wew...

Boleh kritikannyya lewat review, asal gak nge-flame yang kasar-kasar, juga boleh request cerita-cerita sehari-hari mungkin...? wakakakakak! Jujur! Disini Hibari kayak orang bawel! Okeh, Akane bingung pengen ngomong apeh.

Bai, bai!

Review boleh, gak review gak boleh!#gue tiga rius!


End file.
